


So in Sync, So in Love

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, No beta we die like dehydrated worms, Sleepovers, Willas the Gay panic, Williza, both are embarrassing flustered gays, prompted, this is so freaking gay, wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Ok, this was suggested by Lilbreezyo3And like, it has too many povsSo I just decided to make a separate oneshot for it.Don’t worry, it’s very, very gay.Basically Addison and Bree ship Williza, so they rope Willa and Eliza into having a sleepover and the topic of crushes comes up.WILLIZA FOREVER
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	So in Sync, So in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilbreezy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreezy03/gifts).



> Hope ya like this!!! Feel free to suggest prompts on my tumblr account
> 
> @Mr-walkingrainbow

Hey addy!” A cheerful voice called out. Addison Gazed up from where she was doing her homework, to see Bree bounding down with a wide smile on her face.

“Hey Bree!” She replied, Bree was her best friend, and had been their for her through thick and thin.

“So I was thinking,” Bree casually started as she sat in the chair across from Addison, “You, Me, Sleepover, This weekend?” 

“Of course! I love our sleepovers!” Addison agreed instantly.

“We should ask Eliza to come!” Bree proposed, Addison paused at this.

“While I normally would love to include everyone, this is Eliza were talking about. Remember that one time you suggested to do nails with her? She literally grabbed her backpack and sprinted, and I don’t mean figuratively, she actually RAN out of the room.” The white haired one explained in exasperation.

“But we have had her at sleepovers before?” Bree stated, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah and how did those go!” She remarked with a grim smirk.

Bree looked slightly guilty at remembering.

“We kinda just continue our usual sleepover ritual, and everything she literally found morally wrong she refused.” 

“And??” 

“What do you mean And?”

“Ya know, the movie?”

“Oh ya...” 

The two didn’t say anymore. But basically what had happened was, they had a tradition of watching horror movies, Eliza had brushed the whole thing off as stupid, but then in the middle of the night she would wake up terrified, and start turning Addisons room into a boobytrapped death Zone.

Let’s just say that every time she comes over now, she doesn’t sleep their.

“Well... I bet she would go if Willa would go?” Bree offered. Addison cocked her head to the side, a trait she picked up from the wolves.

“Why would you say that?” 

Bree looked incredulous, as if it was obvious.

“Haven’t you seen them hanging out all the time?” She exclaimed, gesturing with her hands as if they would appear right next to them.

“Their always together!” She stated. 

Addison pondered this bit of information, thinking back to those twos interactions.

“Huh! Your right Bree! They have been spending an awful amount of time together.” She realized.

“When did that even start?” She asked, interest spreading through her.

Bree looked deep in thought “I guess it was after the Prawn, I didn’t see them hang out to much before.”

“True! Every time I see them Eliza is always making that noise in the back of her throat, and Willas ears are always flat.- WAIT BREE!” Addison screeched. Bree jumped and looked at her, deeply startled.

“You don’t think, they like each other do they?” Addison asked slowly, a smile spreading across her face .

Bree looked confused. “Of course they like each other, why else would they hang out?”

“No Bree, I mean, I think they Like, Like each other. Like you and Bonzo, and Me and Zed!” 

“Omg YUS. It’s so obvious now!” Bree exclaimed

“I know! How did no one notice any of this before!” The white haired girl questioned. 

“Well technically I did!” Bree smirked. Addison rolled her eyes and gave a mock bow, “all praise the mighty Bree, with powers of shipping people.”

“Speaking of shipping,” Bree started, with a mischievous smirk.

“Bree no-“

“We HAVE to create a ship name!” 

“Ugh, Bree we do this every time. Theirs just some people who’s names don’t work!” Addison groaned. 

“Ya I know, but I already have one!”

“How do you ALREADY have one??” 

“Addy!,” Bree scoffed ,” it’s me! I’m the ultimate shipper! And hear me out, pleaseeeeee!” She begged. 

Addison took one look at her puppy dug eyes and broke.

“Ok fine! I’ll bite! Also Btw, the wolves can do MUCH better puppy dog eyes. Gosh, Willa has the best, though she literally refuses to admit. Something about-“

“Let me guess, Being a Alpha?” Bree chuckled.

Addison fake gasped “How’d you guess?” 

“Cause that’s literally all she says when people try to hint at her being something Human!” She smirked.

“Well technically she’s a werewolf!” The white haired girl clarified.

“True...”

“ANYWAYS THE SHIP NAME!”

“Ugh... fine. What is it?” Addison relented.

“Be prepared to be Amazed! Drumroll please!” Bree amped the suspense. Addison rolled her eyes but gave up completely and started to beat on the table.

“It’s.... Williza!” Bree exclaimed, At the lack of answer, she became hesitant.

“Addy? Is it ok?”

“It’s The. BEST. DAMN. SHIP. NAME. EVER.” Addison breathed out, with literally stars in her eyes

“Oh yay!!! I’m glad u like it!” The Dark haired girl cheered. 

“Bree, ” Addison screamed, “If we invite them to the sleepover, we gotta get them together!”

“You mean like do a secret matchmaking  
Operation???” Bree gasped. Her eyes were lit in excitement.

“That’s actually what I’m saying we should do!” Addison replied with Gusto. A love/mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“It’s about time Eliza got a girlfriend.”

“Oh ya, how did you know she was gay, or—bi????” Bree questioned. A light blush came across the humans pale skin. But she was smiling.

“The first time I complimented her, she took a whole gay minute to reply, and then she did her specialized , Gay head wiggle, and gay Smile. And she actually just repeated my question as if she couldn’t believe a girl was calling her pretty. I’m pretty sure she had a tiny one sided crush on me for a bit. Of course I didn’t treat her any differently or anything. I understood how hard it was for her then.” 

Bree nodded understandingly. 

“Being Gay, and being a Zombie back then was the worst combo.” She admitted guiltily.

“Well hopefully Eliza feels more comfortable now that their both accepted.” Addison prompted.

“What if she feels invaded? Like she proved something personal??” Bree worried , starting to regret their proclamation.

“Bree, it’s us! Eliza knows us. We’re not homophobic or Zombie-phobic! And she does like Willa. It’s our mission to put Williza Together!”

Bree seemed comforted by this thought.

“Ok. I’m in! Team Williza!”

“Team Williza!”

———————

“So, Eliza.” Addison casually started. As she slipped into the seat next to the Zombie in Science. 

Eliza just Grunted in reply, she was trying to do some Super smart hack on her computer that literally no one else but her would understand.

“I was thinking, you, me, and Bree my hour for a Sleepover!” Addison gave her biggest smile, but Eliza was not biting.

“Ughhh gritza Addy! Theirs literally no point to them. You just gotta admit it, I’m not one of your typical ‘let’s gush about boys while we do our nails’ type of girl.” She grimaced out.

Addison couldn’t help but notice that Eliza only mentioned ‘Boys.’ Could she be wrong about her being gay? 

“Y-ya, I mean I know that. Your Eliza! We know your the type of girl who would say Screw you to our regular sleepover traditions and talk about Girls while having a Code-athon under the blankets!” She smoothly hinted. 

She immediately noticed Eliza tense up at these, and momentarily panicked, she hope she didn’t just like, Out her???

“Um. Yeah. That’s me, crazy old Eliza. Screwing everything regular and normal!” Eliza tried to laugh it off. But Addison saw right through her.

She placed a hand on the Zombies arm, who winced slightly and looked up with more uncertainty then she’s ever seen on her.

“Liza, me and Bree know your gay.” Addison whispered gently. Elizas eyes widened to the size of saucers and she immediately looked downwards, burying her face into her hands.

Addison almost recoiled in horror, this was not at all how she expected her to react. She wish she knew about her, now obvious, fear about coming out sooner!

Addison took a deep breath. What could she say to Eliza? This was Eliza she was talking about. Anything could set her off. And normal comforting wouldn’t work-  
Wait.

Normal. 

That’s it!

Eliza already had accepted being a Zombie, as not normal, but that was her normal, and she liked it, but being Gay must have not been normal in her POV, she just wanted to be treated normal!

“Hey Eliza.” Addison called gently, she placed a hand on the Zombies back, ignoring how the girl trembled under her hand.

“Ya know, it’s perfectly normal for you to be gay. Being gay is Normal.” She stated. She continued without waiting for a reaction.

“I know me and Zed, and Bonzo and Bree, are straight. But that doesn’t make us the norm! Bucky’s Gay! If you couldn’t tell by the pink sequined jacket he wore at prom, I know for a fact Wyatts bisexual. All the Acey’s are gay except for JC who’s Bi, and Wynters Pan! So when u really think about it. You being Gay is pretty normal.”

Addison could feel Eliza tense, probably cause she purposely didn’t mention Willas sexuality.

A few minutes passed, and Eliza peeked through her fingers at Addy, 

“Thanks.” She whispered. 

“Your welcome.” Addison whispered back.

And with that, Eliza shook her head, and continue to Code madly. Typing like a madwoman.

Addison giggled at the site. Eliza sure was the tech of the group. 

“Still not going to the sleepover though.” 

“Oh COME ON!” Addison screeched in fake anger, this is what she wanted to happen, so she could mention this next part as casually as she could.

“Well, If Willa came would you go?” 

Eh, screw casual.

Eliza jerked, her head almost spinning to look at Addison.

“Why would you say that?!” She interrogated.

“Well, I don’t think Willa has been to a sleepover Ever! Like, she’s always slept in that cave! So, me and Bree wanted to invite her also, and since you recently had your first one, I thought you could help her?” She explained, slipping back into casual mode.

“Willa doesn’t need help. She’s an Alpha. She’s pretty self reliant. Also what’s with the interrogation and questioning? Should I expect Bree to pop up and play the Bad cop? Should I bring some coffee and doughnuts? Why not grab Bonzo as a security guard!” Eliza snarked back, getting tired of the whole scenario.

Addison backed off, clearly seeing she was pushing it a bit, 

Thankfully, at that moment, she saw Willa in enter the Library, throwing her necklace once again at the book detectors to deactivate them. The Human sighed, they just got them to work again.

“Willa! Over here!” She beckoned. The Wolfs head twitched in their direction. As her eyes took in the scene, they seemed to linger on Eliza.

Nodding, the Wolf came over, to a Addison, and a all of a sudden Smiley and bubbly Eliza.

“So Willa, I was trying to Get Eliza to go to a Sleepover. But I think she would only go if someone on her level of coolness was going.” She explained. Then leaning in, as if whispering a secret, she slipped into Willas canine ear

“Also, she gets scared at night, but that’s only you and me info.”

Willa nodded more enthusiastically at this.

“So you want me too..?”

“Go to the sleepover also! It would be your first right! And me and Bree promise it would be super fun!” Addison wheedled.

Willa risked a glance at Eliza, who had been staring at her the entire time, once she had been caught, the Zombie coughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but Willas eyes, eventually going back to Coding. 

The ghost of a fond smile played at the corners of Willas lips at this. Signs that made Addison squeal at the sight of.

Well, internally.

It be creepy if she did it out loud.

“I mean, I’ll go if you go.” Willa stated. As wolves, sometimes the stuff they said didn’t have as much impact as humans and Zombies, So to Eliza, who was blushing like crazy at confirmation that her Crush wanted her to be their.

Willa hair cocked her head to the side and batted her puppy dog eyes.

“Pleaseeee Z, I wanna experience this teenager hang out!” She pleaded softly.

Addison could practically see Elizas gay waves come melting out of her, into the pile of goo at the bottom of the table, where she no doubt wish she were right now.

“Fine! I’ll be their.” The Zombie groaned in defeat. Willa broke into a goofy grin, and before she could react, pulled Eliza into a tight squeeze. 

It seemed to affect them both. As they both seemed reluctant but very awkward to pull away. It took Addison everything she had to pretend she was looking at her phone.

She secretly started texting Bree.

*operation Williza is a go!

——————

“Ok Bree, this has single handedly gotta be the be the best sleepover ever!” Addison pressured. The two were setting the house up, for the arrival to the soon to be couple

“I agree! But what do Werewolf’s even like?” Bree worried.

Addison paused, she knew what wolfs liked . But in sleepovers? No.

“Well. They love to dance. With sticks.” She stated, thinking carefully. Bree looked confused.

“Like. They dance after they fetch a stick?”

“No bree, they don’t fetch sticks,” Addison clarified.

“Contrary to people’s beliefs, it’s one of the only few traits they didn’t pick up. Yes they still love to play with a good tennis ball, don’t tell Willa I said that. I saw her go crazy for one Once! And she swore me to secrecy.” Bree nodded emphatically.

“But they like form this tribal like square with the sticks and they dance in and out of it. It’s truly awesome!” She praised.

“Wow! That sounds great!” 

*DING

“THEIR HERE!” The two screamed in unison.

They ran around like headless chickens for a few minutes, bumping into walls and one time each other, before finally making it to the door.

Opening the door, they found Eliza with nothing but her school backpack sling over her shoulders.

Willa had a small bag with a strap going across her chest. 

She looked deeply uncertain. Her well manicured nails fidgeting with the strap.

Eliza took notice of this, and seemed to know something they didn’t, as she put a hand in hers, stilling them. 

She gave her a meaningful look. Willa nodded and took a deep breath before walking inside.

“Hey guys! Welcome!” Addison cheered. 

Eliza rolled her eyes, but was smiling nevertheless.

“Your not sleeping over E?” Bree questioned with tinge of disappointment.

Eliza shook her head, gesturing to the small backpack on hand.

Then she got a smirk on her face. “We should run now Wil, their gonna make us partake in a bunch of annoying routines.”

Willa quirked a smile and cocked her head to the side. She gave an occasional claw at her ear, as if habitually infused.

Eliza also noticed this and grabbed the hand she clawed with, whispering something in her ear. Willa nodded once again, and the two blushed when they saw Addison and Bree staring at them with knowing glances. 

“W-well, what torturous activity do you have for us to do first.” Eliza was quick to change the subject.

Bree and Addison grinned.

“Oh no.” The Zombie whimpered , prompting a confused look from the werewolf.

“Oh yes!,” Bree started

“Oh god please not-“

“-HORROR MOVIE MARATHON!” 

“Ugghhhhhhh!!!” Eliza whined in defeat.

The two started to do their VERY LONG pre watch handshake ritual. Which consisted of movements so complicated, even Eliza couldn’t follow .

The Zombie herself was just grumbling in hatred of the dreaded watch-a-thon.

Willa peered curiously and the Zombie did her weird version of blushing.

“It’s ok. You can make fun of me too. Tho granted, when I’m less grumbly I WILL have a vicious comeback.” She spoke while rolling her eyes.

Willas fangs were just able to peek through in her smile.

“Don’t worry Z. I’d never make fun of you. I don’t necessarily understand ‘Horror’ but I do know what movies are. And considering it prompted this reaction, I can tell it must be something scary. So if ya know, get jumpy. You can hold onto me!” She offered, with a light blush playing on her cheeks.

Eliza made a unconscious noise in the back of her throat, whirring a few times.

“I don’t get scared.” She tried to defend a few moments to late. The wolf grinned understandably.

“Oh I know. I meant agitated. Your like Alphas like me. We don’t get scared, only annoyed.” Eliza chuckled at this. And the two broke away eye contact before it got any heavier.

Addison and Bree quickly inserted the first movie. Ready for tons of gore and thriller supernatural. 

Eliza on the other hand, was such a lightweight when it came to Horror movies, and by the time they were halfway through the first movie, was already whimpering like crazy.

She buried her face in her hands to try and quell her cry’s/ while simultaneously blocking out the noises of people murdering each other.

Willa seemed to have a surge of protectiveness, as she slung an arm around the shaking Zombie. And pulled the trembling girl into her embrace. Eliza just nuzzled into her side. Trying desperately not to sound weak.

Then, something happened.

So when they watched horror movies. Bree and Addison knew to scan ahead and only watch certain kinds. Their was two things they never played in front of Eliza. 

1\. Something with fire

2\. Zombie movies. (As Eliza found them extremely hypocritical, and Zombie-phobic, and also made her feel really bad about herself. Not that she’d admit it)

But their was a part in this movie where they started burning a guy Alive.   
Addison and Bree immediately panicked, throwing fearful looks at the Zombie. Who seemed to quiver even harder at the sound of flesh burning.

The two scrambled to fast forward, but ending up turning the volume up somehow.

They started full on panicking.

Finally they were stopped when they actually took a closer looked at Eliza and Willa. 

Willa had pulled the girl into a tight embrace on her lap. Eliza had her hands clasped over her ears and her eyes scrunched tight.

“Shhh, just listen on my voice Z. Theirs no fire. Your perfectly safe here. I’ll protect you from any fire that tries to harm you. Shhh, it’s ok.” Willa soothed out in a soft voice they never heard before.

Nodding to the two of them, Willa motioned for them to fast forward.

The two were able to do it without to much do a problem, once they got past the one scene. Eliza stopped panicking. 

But she still remained cuddled with the werewolf the entire movie night.

Bree and Addison couldn’t help but cheer silently every time they looked back.

“Team Williza for the win!” They chanted silently.

After the onslaught of a ton of movies, the two took the last disk out, and turned to the two other people in the room.

They almost cooed audibly at the sight that lay before them.

Eliza was curled up in Willas lap, snoozing peacefully. While Willa held her protectively, brushing pieces of free hair out of the way.

Willa stilled once she realized she was being stared at.

She bared her teeth, “what are you looking at!” She growled. The two were quick to avert their eyes.

Addison motioned for them to head upstairs, and the werewolf nodded a bit reluctantly.

Shaking her arms slightly, Willa leaned down.

“Hey , Hey Z. You gotta wake up.” Eliza peeked an eye out blearily, as soon as she realized her position she jumped as if hit by a bolt of lightning. Not seeing the flash of hurt that played across Willas face.

“So , Um, we were gonna head upstairs? And set up base camp. That is if your staying Z.” Bree stated. Eliza blushed and looked down, but indeed did say

“I’ll guess I’ll stay.” 

Willas face quickly changed to one of happiness.

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed upstairs.

“What’s Z gonna sleep on?” Willa questioned once they set everything down. 

Willa surprisingly, had just brought a rug.   
A worn out, but cushiony, looking rug.   
And a few stray furs.

“It’s ok, I’ll just sleep on the floor or something. Or I can just go home-“

“She can sleep with me!” Willa blurted out, way to eager for answering her own question. 

Eliza blinked a few times and made the noise in the back of her throat again.

“O-okay. S-sure.” She stuttered. Bree and Addison sent each other knowing smiles.

“So...what do we do now?” Willa asked uncertainly. She swiped at her ear a few more times. And this time it seemed a bit more desperate.

Addison cocked her head to the side, peering at Willa as she did it again.

“Wil,” Eliza started.

“I know! I know. I’m ok. It’s all good.” Willa blurted out, swiping a few more times.

“Addy, she’s not telling us something.” Bree whispered.

Addison nodded in agreement. Concern was filling her.

“Wil, are you ok-“

“Let’s just sit and talk! That’s what we normally do now right!” Eliza quickly changed the subject.

Willa nodded great-fully. And sat down in a super cringe worthy bone bending way.

So her legs were out in front of her , but to the side slightly, so her Legs and pelvis made a huge ‘U’. Then she leaned down all the way till her Elbows were leaning on the floor, and then she hunched over, curving her spine so her head plopped down onto her palms.

Addison could hear Brees Intake of air as she looked at the usually painful position. But Eliza looked completely normal.

This might as well been second nature for Willa. This probably didn’t even hurt her.

Eliza got comfy too, she pulled her knees to her chest, but then laid the top half of her torso flat on the ground. Her legs still bent in the air.

Addison and Bree shared a smile when Willa nudged the Zombies head with her foot, and she immediately lifted it up, waiting for the werewolf to lay her leg beneath her, before resting her head back Down on the curve of her ankle, as her makeshift pillow.

“So? How you liking school so far?” Addison asked, breaking the silence that had lapsed for a while.

And with that question, the wolf started to open up. And that set off multiple conversations all leading to smiles and Laughs.

Though even with the happiness that spread through the now warm and cozy circle. Addison kept noticing the small things.

Like how Willa seemed to have a never ending habit of swiping at her ear, each time a little more forceful and desperate.

And how Eliza acted cool, but her hands sometimes grasped at the carpet , or her shirt, and she kept glancing towards the door, as if something would break through and hurt them all.

All of her thoughts were put to a haunt, when Bree accidentally asked one awkward question.

“So! You guys have an Crushes yet!” 

Addison immediately shot her a glare, but it was too late. Bree looked confused until Addison looked over to Willa and Eliza, did she understand.

Her eyes bugged out of her head , and she clasped a hand over her mouth, as if she could take it back.

“I uh, I ummmm.” She trailed off. Not knowing what to say.

Eliza and Willa has stiffened noticeably. Both blushing full force (well Willa was, Eliza was doing whatever a Zombies form of blushing was)

Both couldn’t bring themselves to say anything. 

“Guys, Im sorry, you don’t have to say anything, if you don’t want too-“

-“Eliza.” 

“Huh?” Everyone including the Zombie turned to look at Willa.

“I um. I don’t know what a crush is totally. But Eliza gave me some context clues. It’s when someone makes you feel all light and happy inside. And you feel protective, and always want to be their with them and doing stuff with them. Now I don’t know for sure if that’s right, but if theirs anyone I know or would want to be a Crush. I think Elizas a good candidate.” She spoke slowly, but matter of factly.

Elizas has had dropped. And she lost all function of speaking.

Willa affectionately jostled her, with her leg. Snapping the poor overwhelmed Zombie out of her trance.

“I-uh. Umm . S-sure! Yes! Um. I-if I h-had one, you’d be a g-great candidate too!” She managed to stutter out. She was extremely flustered, and Bree and Addison were on the edge of their seat.

Willa smiled fondly, and reached down to brush a stray curl out of the way.

Eliza blushed and looked away. But her face held nothing but adoration.

Bree and Addison could barely hold it together, they were celebrating the admitting of Crush’s to each other. WILLIZA FOR THE WIN!

But, it was time for sleep.  
It was late and people kept yawning.

“Goodnight guys. I’m pretty tired.” Addison commented slowly shuffling into her sleeping bag.

Bree did the same. Nodding in agreement. 

Willa was curious in the way she fell asleep also. 

Crawling on all fours, she walked a few circles on the rug, eventually she did that Inverted way of the fetal position thing she did. Bending her back and tugging in her limbs.

She kept swiping at her ear, growing more and more restless.

Eliza eventually just reached over and pulled the hand down.

“Wil, you gotta calm down. He’s ok.” Eliza soothed. 

“Guys what are you talking about? It’s late! Go to bed.” Addison prodded, her eyes were burning from being kept open so much.

“Just hold Addy, Willas anxious , “  
Eliza stressed, Addison gasped, Willa had a Anxiety disorder caused by being alpha at such a young age. When she got agitated enough, she had a Full anxiety attack. And that was something she hoped to never see. 

Willa started whimpering slightly. Hands swiping at her ear over and over again.

Eliza quickly got up, and walked over to where she lay, laid down beside her, and just gave a her a huge hug, holding her tightly.

“Wyatts ok, he’s gonna be ok. He’s with the pack, he’s with Wynter. Their probably having pack snuggles right now.” She soothed. Willa nodded and buried her hair in the crook of Elizas neck.

Addison had a hunch on what was wrong, but didn’t say anything.

Finally, with gently soothing, Willa was able to fall asleep.

Bree had already fallen back to sleep, lightly snoring in her sleeping bag.

But Addison stayed awake, waiting for Eliza to move, and turn to her.

Finally the zombie did, finding Addisons eyes on her, she reluctantly started to explain.

“You know Willa can get anxious.” Eliza started, Addison nodded, it was common knowledge among the group.

“Well, she has separation anxiety from Wyatt, and this is the first time she’s ever Slept away from the pack, away from the den, and away from him.”

“What! If I had known that I would have never made it a sleepover! Ugh I feel so stupid.” The human groaned.

“Don’t feel bad, seriously. The only way you could even tell was her swiping at her ears. It’s a tic she does when she thinks about Wyatt, apparently Wyatt does it on the opposite side when he thinks of Willa. Some weird twin thing.” She stressed.

The later nodded.

“You seemed to know everything though.”  
Addison smirked lightly, but It was lined with care.

Eliza looked down, no doubt doing her weird version of a blush.

“Ya, we’ve just. Idk. Become close. And she just trusts me. It’s good.” She spoke, adoration evident.

“Well I’m off to bed. Are you actually gonna go to bed?” Addison questioned, she knew the horror movies they watched stuck in her head.

“Y-ya. I’ll be good.” The Zombie replies with hesitance. It was clear she was lying. But Addison let it go. The Zombie had been through a lot.

—

But when she woke up to whimpering in the middle of the night, her immediate response was that she wish she hadn’t.

She made to go comfort the terrified Zombie, but was put ease to see Willa curl herself around Eliza. She paused, and stayed were she was. She wanted to see how this would play out.

Willa pulled her close to chest, running smooth hands over her trembling form, Addison could make out Eliza shakily muttering things.

“W-what if they come get me! W-what if th-they burn me alive! I don’t want the monsters to get me.” 

Damn it. Addison was now gonna ban all Horror movie watching. She had never seen Eliza like this before. Usually she just made Addisons room a death trap. 

“Shhh little one. No monsters are gonna hurt you Z, Im gonna hold you in my arms and protect you. Theirs no need to be afraid. I’m right here.” Willas voice echoed softly throughout the room. 

“Y-ya sure Willa. I’m Sc-ared.” Elizas voice broke. And Addison regretted ever showing her a horror movie.

“I’m positive Z. I’d never put you in harms way. Now come here. I’ll scare your fear away with hugs.”

Some shuffling, and silence.

Addison smiled. And fell back asleep.

——

The morning came to Bree shaking Addison violently.

“Uh Bree? I love you, but the the heck?” 

“I wanted you to see this.” The mocha skinned girl replied.

“See what?”

Bree just pointed. When Addison turned her heart melted to see Willa spooning Eliza from behind, their legs untwined with each other’s. Willas face buried in Elizas curls, and Elizas placed contently in the crook of Willas neck. Willas arm was slung over Elizas waist, holding tight. And Elizas hand was submerged in Willas curls.  
The other two hands were interlocked. Holding strong. And yet something so soft.

“I think operation Williza worked.” Bree smiled.

“Me too Bree, me too.”

The way the two just sighed and snuggled deeper only proved their point.

A zombie and a werewolf. So in sync. And so in love.

YUH

HOW U LIKE THAT LILBREEZY03

I FEEL SO PROUD OF THIS

Also sorry if I didn’t dwell on the crush subject for too long. I tried. 

But I hope u liked all the extra fluff I included!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked this !


End file.
